EPR studies on dimerization of Cu(II) porphyrins, Cu(II-cytochrome c, and corresponding octa-and undeca-peptides have been conducted as a main effort of this project. Continued work on cytochrome P-450 and the related systems has been carried out on collaborative basis with the investigators outside of our laboratory.